


McDanno Drabbles

by mymcdanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymcdanno/pseuds/mymcdanno
Summary: A collection of fluffy McDanno drabbles based on various Tumblr prompts.





	1. "I bet you ten dollars you won’t kiss me."

“I bet you ten dollars you won’t kiss me,” Steve said, leaning back in the sofa and smirking at Danny as he took another sip of his beer. They had stopped watching the game on TV a while ago, as their playful conversation had gotten more interesting as the night went on. 

“What? Steve, that’s not how this game works, you know that. Pick something else,” Danny answered, feeling his face heat up as his eyes followed the movements of Steve’s lips.

“No, that’s exactly how it works, actually.”

Danny smiled as he put is own beer down on the coffee table, standing up and moving slowly to where Steve was sitting.

“Well, that’s your mistake then,” he said, giving Steve little to no time to prepare himself before gently kissing him. When he pulled back, he almost laughed at the look on Steve’s face.

“Danny-” Steve was going to say something, but Danny was already pulling him into another kiss. This one quickly turned more heated, and before they knew it Steve was laying down and pulling Danny on top of him. They didn’t stop until they absolutely had to, when their need for air became too much.

There was easy silence between them for a few moments as they cuddled on the sofa and tried to calm their breathing, Danny’s head resting on Steve’s chest. In the end, it was Danny who spoke first.

“…… so. How about that ten dollars?”

“Oh, shut up,” Steve answered, but he had the biggest smile on his face.


	2. “According to US Weekly we’re married.”

“According to US Weekly, we’re married,” Steve says as he walks through the door do Danny’s office, leaning against the door frame with the biggest smile on his face and holding an open newspaper.

“Excuse me, what? What are you even talking about?”

Steve holds up the newspaper and points at the photo that covers half the page, one of them on an undercover job only a few days ago. They’re holding hands, smiling at each other and the fake wedding rings that they had to wear are clearly visible.

“See? It’s right here, and under the photo is a whole paragraph about us! Listen to this: _Commander Steve McGarrett and detective Danny Williams were seen dancing and holding hands at the opening of a new gay bar in Oahu, Hawaii last Thursday. The beautiful wedding rings on their fingers tell us they have just gotten married, but this likely doesn’t surprise many of you as the gorgeous couple has often been seen looking at each other fondly-_ ”

“Okay stop, just stop, please.” Danny says, standing up from his desk and waving his hands around. “This is unbelievable, does no one know how to do their job anymore? We have to call someone to clarify that the rings were for an undercover job, we have to- oh, you think this is funny do you? That’s just great, that’s wonderful, I’m just going to-”

Steve is just barely holding in his laughter, covering his face with his hand as he watches Danny walk out of the office with a phone already by his ear.


	3. “Stop being such a baby.” & “I… I think I love you.”

“Steve, stop being such a baby, I’m going to be fine. It’s just one undercover job in New Jersey, okay? I’ll be back before you know it,” Danny said as he rolled his eyes, standing with his arms crossed at Steve’s desk.

“But I can’t… you know. I can’t protect you if you’re over there and I’m still here,” Steve answered, sounding more helpless than he probably should.

The look on Danny’s face softened at that, as he finally understood why Steve had been acting like a child all day - throwing a tantrum, not wanting to let Danny go alone anywhere, things like that.

“Hey, listen to me. I’ll be working with some great cops, and nothing is going to happen to me. Okay? It will only take a few weeks-”

“I… I think I love you,” Steve said suddenly, looking up from his desk.

The silence that followed and the startled look on Danny’s face probably gave Steve the wrong idea, because then he was rambling and trying to get past Danny to the door. “I mean, I wasn’t sure but I know you obviously don’t feel the same way, and I shouldn’t even - you know what, just forget I even said anything, I’m just going to go-”

Danny finally found his voice again, moving to block Steve’s way to the door. “No, you just took me by surprise, that’s all. Of course I love you too, you big idiot. Come here.”

The surprise on Steve’s face made Danny smile, as he pulled Steve into a tight hug. They didn’t let each other go until they both felt a little calmer, only pulling away to share a kiss that would be the start of something very special.


	4. "Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself."

“Are you trying to flirt? Because, you’re embarrassing yourself,” Steve said, crossing his arms and apparently sounding scary enough to make the guy stutter before he turned away from Danny. Steve had just come back from the bathroom to see that his seat at the bar had already been taken, and overheard the conversation between them.

“Okay, that’s it. What the hell is the matter with you? I didn’t come here with you to celebrate solving the case, just for you to scare every person who has any interest in me away!” Danny said to him, waving his hand around as Steve sat down again. “Does this have something to do with you army boys always wanting to-”

“It’s the navy, Danny-”

“-have all the control? Huh? Is that it? What’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” Steve answered, his face blank as he looked everywhere but at Danny.

Danny squinted his eyes, taking a sip of his beer as he watched Steve. “No, there is definitely something-” He suddenly went silent, his eyes widening and the look on his face showing he had just figured something out. “Oh, I see what’s happening here! You’re jealous!”

“What? No!! No, why would I be-” Steve said, looking very alarmed as he started rambling.

“I don’t know, but you are!” When Steve just went silent, Danny softened his voice. “Steve, what is this really about?”

“I just-” Steve sighed as he looked down at the bar table in front of him. “I might have feelings for you,” he suddenly blurted out.

There was silence between them for a few moments, while Danny just stared at him.

“Oh my god, Chin and Kono were right, we really are idiots,” he finally answered, making Steve look up with a confused look on his face. “They always said we had something, I just can’t believe it took us so long to - oh, just come here.”

The look in Steve’s eyes turned hopeful, and Danny smiled softly as he moved his hand to gently hold the side of Steve’s face. It was Danny who closed the small gap between them, and then they were finally kissing.

When they eventually pulled away, breathless and still holding each other close, the bright smile on Steve’s face was the best thing Danny had seen all day.


	5. “Whoever she is, she’s a lucky girl.” “Yes, he is.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me you actually have a date for tonight?” Kono asked, raising her eyebrows. When Steve just nodded in response she continued, smiling teasingly. “Well, whoever she is, she’s a lucky girl.”

“… yes, he is,” Steve said, clearing his throat awkwardly and fidgeting in his seat.

Next to Chin on the other side of the restaurant table, Danny spat out a little bit of his drink in surprise. Steve smirked and Kono and Chin were just barely holding in their laughter.

“You okay there, Danny?” Steve asked, when Danny’s cough had finally calmed down.

“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine- just surprised, that’s all,” he answered, looking anywhere but at Steve. The others started asking questions, like who the guy was and where Steve had met him.

“Well, his name is actually-” Steve started to answer, and the conversation went back to normal after that. Danny didn’t like it at all, though.

**

As it turns out, things never got serious between Steve and that guy, so only a few weeks later he was single again and Danny had a plan. Okay, maybe not a plan, but it was something.

Steve was asking him about something work related, and suddenly Danny couldn’t wait any longer- he had to get his question out.

“I could tell you over dinner? My place, tonight?” Danny said, his heart almost beating out of his chest. The few moments before Steve answered felt like hours.

“Do you mean, like, a date?” Steve finally asked, and there was something that sounded hopeful in his voice.

“… uh, yeah? Maybe? I mean, if you don’t want to-”

“Danny, the answer is yes,” Steve laughed. “Yes, I would really like that.”

If Danny had known it would be this easy to ask Steve out, he would have done it much sooner. But that didn’t matter now, because he’d said yes, and this could be the start of something very special.


	6. "He’s been gone for quite a while."

“Yes, he’s been gone for quite a while, but he said we should wait for at least a week before- ” Kono started, trying to calm a worried Danny down. The team was standing around their computer table, trying to find a way to help Steve without destroying the case he was currently working on.

“No, he said he would call again after three days and it’s already been five. Something is wrong, it was a terrible idea to let Steve go alone undercover to find those drug dealers, it’s just not worth it, he could be hurt or worse and we have to-”

Danny was cut off when his phone suddenly rang, an unknown number lighting up the screen. He’d never answered any call this quickly, and he sighed in relief when he heard Steve’s voice on the other end. 

Steve was put on speaker, as he didn’t have much time but needed to give them a few names to look up and let them know about a spot where the dealers could possibly be hiding the drugs. After all of that was done, Danny picked up his phone again and turned away from the table.

“Okay, you said you were going to call two days ago, where the hell have you been?”

“I know Danno, I’m sorry, I had no choice. They don’t fully trust me yet, so I wasn’t able to use this phone until just this morning. I’m okay, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay, I guess I can understand that. But just- be careful and get home safely, please?” Danny asked, lowering his voice so the others couldn’t hear him as they wrote all of the information down.

“For you? Always,” Steve answered, and the fondness in his voice put a bright smile on Danny’s face.


	7. "Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise."

“Nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise,” Steve said, trying to calm Danny down while gently stroking his arm.

“Steve, you are going inside a warehouse filled with armed people who are protecting stolen money. Okay?” Danny said, feeling very concerned. “Of course something bad is going to happen!”

“I have a perfectly good team with me and I’ve done this many times before, Danny. What’s going on? Why are you so worried right now?” Steve asked, tilting his head to one side.

“It’s just- those guys are dangerous, okay, and I’m scared you’re not taking this very seriously, and I just can’t lose you, and if you don’t come back-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Come here.” Steve pulled him into a tight hug, and they stayed like that for a while. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay?”

They were still very close when they pulled back, their lips almost touching. It was Danny who closed the small space between them, before gently kissing Steve. “Okay. I trust you. Just be careful, please?”

“I will,” Steve answered, smiling before pulling Danny in for another kiss.


	8. “Please don’t do this.”

Danny opened the fridge, taking out two beers and opening them before walking back to the living room where Steve was sitting comfortably on his own sofa. It was the weekend and they had been working on their restaurant for most of the day, so they definitely deserved to take a little break now.

“You know, I was thinking-” Steve started, accepting his beer when Danny handed it to him and looking very thoughtful, but Danny interrupted him with a loud groan.

“No no no, please don’t do this, not again. We decided on a color for our chairs earlier and we’re going with that color, okay?” He said, sinking into the sofa next to Steve and closing his eyes. At this point they both already had a few beers in them and god, he really was tired.

Steve rolled his eyes, nudging Danny playfully to make him look up. “No, I didn’t mean that. It’s just- do you remember what Harry said the last time we saw him? About us opening the restaurant together?”

That got Danny’s full attention, and he felt slightly panicked now. Had Steve been thinking about those words too? Had he figured out that Danny had feelings for him and was now backing out of the whole thing? Harry’s voice played in Danny’s head yet again, raising more questions than answers.

_“The constant bickering you two engage in. Don’t get me wrong, it’s clearly coming from a place of love. That’s why you’re going into the restaurant trade together. Can’t bear to be apart, right?”_

Danny cleared his throat, sitting up in the sofa and trying to sound indifferent. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I remember.”

He felt Steve’s eyes on him, following all his movements closely when he took another sip of his beer, but Danny refused to meet his eyes. Something like tension was building up between them, and there was only silence for a few moments until Steve spoke again quietly. “It made me think- you know, about us. How well we work together, how much we mean to each other…”

Danny almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his breath catching when he saw the sincere look on Steve’s face. “Yeah, we do,” he finally agreed, licking his lips and feeling hope light up his chest for the first time in a while. “I think he was right, too. I- I couldn’t bear to be away from you.”

“Yeah,” Steve answered, sounding a little breathless. “I just- I just wanted you to know that I feel this too.” Then they were slowly moving closer to each other, just waiting, and something finally broke when Danny caught Steve’s eyes flicker down to his lips again. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, and then Steve was finally closing the gap between them.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, and Steve was pulling back before Danny even had time to react properly. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes again, for his brain to work. “Are you sure-” he heard Steve say, but Danny didn’t give him a chance to finish that sentence. Instead he climbed into Steve’s lap, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Steve moaned as he moved his hands do Danny’s waist, pulling him even closer, and Danny heard a beer bottle fall down to the floor somewhere but right now he didn’t care. They had finally made it, and everything seemed to be falling into place nicely.


	9. “YOU DID WHAT?!”

Danny is cuddled up next to Steve on the sofa. There are empty beer bottles and a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them, and another episode of the tv-show they’ve been watching together is playing.

“Oh, oh, you’re going to love this part,” Steve suddenly says, the excitement clear in his voice when he playfully slaps Danny’s arm to get his attention.

Danny sits up straight in the sofa, pausing the episode before giving Steve a look of pure betrayal. “Excuse me? What did you just say?”

It’s only then that Steve realizes his mistake, his eyes going wide with horror. “I mean, well, I- I just got a little impatient and I might have already watched the episo-”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Danny is now standing in front of the TV, waving his hands around, and oh god Steve is in trouble. “You watched the show without me?!”

“…… yes?” Steve tries to excuse himself, getting up from the sofa, but Danny just looks at him with pure disbelief before turning away. “Hey, come on babe, it’s not like I spoiled anything!”

“Maybe not yet, but you know you will, you always do! I’m supposed to be surprised, Steve. That’s the point of plot twists!”

“But-”

“No, go away, go swimming or something. I’m finishing this episode and I’m doing it without you,” Danny says, falling back down on the sofa and picking up the remote again.

“Danno, I’m sorry-”

The continue like this for a little while but apparently Danny can’t stay mad at Steve for too long, so soon enough he is allowed back on the sofa again. If Steve had to show Danny again how sorry he was when they were both in bed later that night, well, neither of them were complaining about it.


	10. “It’s okay to cry…”

Steve looked down at the ground before him, unsure of how to proceed from here. He hadn’t visited is father’s grave for a while now, so he was glad to have his dog there with him. Finally deciding to sit down, Eddie followed his lead and laid his head on Steve’s lap.

“So, I have some news for you dad. I’m- I’m getting married,” Steve eventually said, letting out a little huff of disbelief and petting Eddie’s head as he continued. “His name is Danny Williams. You’re kind of the reason we met, actually. He was working on your case when I got here, and I- I just wish you could have met him, because I think you would have liked him a lot.”

Steve smiled as he told some of his favorite stories of the two of them, what they’d been through, remembering how surprised and happy he’d been when Danny actually said yes. It still felt so surreal in a way, that they were finally getting the happy ending they’d been hoping for.

Then there was only silence for a few moments as Steve tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say next, emotions getting the better of him as he felt is eyes tear up. “He’s the only one who never left me, you know? We’ve had our issues, but he stayed, and- I love him, dad, so much.” He felt a few tears fall down, but at the moment it didn’t matter. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I just wanted you to know that I’m really happy, and I- the only thing I could want, the only thing I could wish for right now, is that you could have been here to celebrate it with me.”

Steve’s voice broke a little bit on the last word and Eddie lifted his head to look up at him, tilting it as he was trying to figure out what was wrong. Steve moved his hand to scratch behind the dogs ear, and a few moments later he heard some footsteps approaching. He stood up and looked behind him, seeing it was Danny who was walking towards them as Eddie ran to greet him.

“There you are, I figured you might be here after the conversation we had last night,” Danny said, smiling but the concern on his face was obvious when he came closer and saw that Steve had been crying. “Hey, you okay babe?”

The soft tone in Danny’s voice made Steve’s heart flutter, and he nodded as another small tear fell down.

“Oh Steve, come here. It’s okay to cry…” Danny said as he gently pulled Steve into a hug, comforting him as best he could and holding him close. When they eventually pulled away they were holding hands, both looking at each other fondly. Then they were kissing, and it felt like everything just clicked in Steve’s mind. This was it, he thought. Life had finally given him a break from all the hurt, and he knew his father would have been really proud of him.


	11. “If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war.”

“Steve, I’m warning you right now. If you throw that snowball you’re declaring war,” Danny said, pointing a finger at Steve who was hiding a snowball behind his back with a huge grin on is face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve answered, slowly taking another step towards Danny.

“You do know that living in Hawaii doesn’t give you permission to act like a child every time you see some snow-” A snowball hit the side of Danny’s head, and when he finally looked up with a shocked expression on his face Steve was only barely holding in his laughter.

“Okay, that’s it, you’re going down!” Danny laughed as he picked up the snow he needed to make his own snowballs, ready to fight. He only got a few shots out before he was tackled to the ground and Steve was on top of him, smiling happily.

They stayed like that for a little bit, just enjoying the moment, before Danny pulled Steve down for a kiss. He could feel his clothes getting wet from the snow around them but right now that didn’t matter, because they were both smiling into the kiss and Danny felt happier than he had in a long while.


	12. “Why are you so impossible to shop for?”

“Why are you so impossible to shop for?” Danny muttered to himself, looking around in the store for the millionth time but still finding nothing. Finally he gave up, sighed, and turned to his friend. “Kono, this is hopeless. I’m never going to find a good Christmas gift for Steve here.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find something. He’s actually not that hard to find a gift for. Besides, we all know what he really wants and that’s-” Kono started to answer, but they were interrupted by Steve walking up to them.

“Hey! Did you guys finish all of your shopping yet?”

Kono didn’t answer the question, but instead a knowing smile lit up her face before she started talking again. “Oh good, you’re here. Steve, look at Danny and tell him the name of your favorite Christmas song, please.”

“All I want for Christmas is you?” Steve answered, looking at Danny with his eyebrows raised.

As soon as Danny realized what had just happened he groaned and put his face in is hands to hide his smile. Kono just laughed, and Steve looked more confused than ever.


	13. “I can’t believe you did all this, for me” & “You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know” & “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you did all this, for me”  
> “You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know”  
> “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”

Steve was tired. He’d let all of his team go home early to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones, but stuck around himself to finish some paperwork. He had planned to just go home, drink some beers with dinner and watch TV, but for some reason Danny had texted him and asked him to come by his house first.

When Steve finally knocked on the door to Danny’s house it wasn’t long before it opened, Danny greeting him with his new chef hat on. “Hey, you’re here!”

Steve smiled at the sight, before stepping inside and looking suspiciously at Danny. “Hi. You asked me to come over?”

“Oh, yeah. So I know this is kind of last minute but you said you didn’t have any plans, and, you know. It’s Christmas!” Danny said, waving his hands around while he walked back into the kitchen and Steve followed. “Will you have Christmas dinner with me, babe?”

When Danny didn’t get a reply he turned around to see his reaction. Steve’s mouth was open in shock, and a few moments passed before he finally found his voice again. “Y- you mean here? Now? With you?”

“Yes, of course I do, you goof! Grace and Charlie aren’t coming over until later, so I wanted to surprise you with this. You’re welcome to stay the night with us too, if you want.”

Steve looked around in awe. “This is perfect Danny, thank you. I can’t believe you did all this, for me!” There were beautiful decorations all around the house, the food smelled amazing, and low Christmas music was playing in the background. ”You don’t have to go to all this trouble, you know.”

“You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” Danny answered, a genuine smile on his face, and that was the time Steve just knew. After all those years, after all the feelings he couldn’t quite figure out, he finally realized he was in love with Danny Williams.


	14. “Step away from the cookies.”

“Hey, do you know where the-” Danny started to ask, stopping to take in the sight before him when he entered the kitchen. Steve was standing next to the plate of cookies where they were supposed to be cooling, half eaten cookie in one hand and a panicked look on his face.

“It just… kind of… happened?” Steve tried to explain, hiding the cookie behind is back when he saw the unimpressed look on Danny’s face.

“Okay, step away from the cookies please,” Danny said, trying to sound stern but completely failing. Steve looked adorable. “I know they’re good, but they’re not for you babe. Santa has to eat something tonight, right?”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Steve sighed as he put the other half of the cookie down by the plate and stepped away.

Danny smiled and pulled Steve closer, whispering in his ear so Charlie who was playing in the next room couldn’t hear them. “If you’re good I’ll even reward you later, how does that sound?”

Steve’s mood was immediately lifted when he was then pulled into a kiss, and neither of them were disappointed when they fell breathless down on their pillows later that night.


	15. “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?” & “You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?”  
> “You’re wearing the Santa hat, whether you like it or not.”

“Remind me why I can’t kill the carolers?” Danny mumbled as he turned in his bed to hide his face in Steve’s shoulder. They had been awakened, once again, by the sound of carolers singing outside their window.

“Oh come on, they’re not that bad,” Steve answered, smiling down at Danny and pulling him closer to his chest. He was going to say something else, but they were suddenly interrupted when the door to their bedroom burst open and Charlie was running into their bed, jumping up and down in excitement.

A few moments later Grace appeared in the doorway, smiling as her brother tried his best to put the two Santa hats he had brought up with him on Steve and Danny’s heads. “Sorry, I couldn’t keep him downstairs any longer. He was hungry, and he specifically asked for some chocolate pancakes.”

“Can we have some, please?” Charlie asked, looking at Steve with a hopeful look on is face when he had successfully put their Santa hats on.

“Yes, of course you can! Come on buddy, let’s go,” Steve said, laughing as he got out of bed before turning to Danny.

“Get up, babe! We’re making some pancakes, and you’re wearing the Santa hat whether you like it or not,” Steve said, shooting Danny a smile before following the kids downstairs to make some breakfast. And yeah, Danny thought to himself, he really couldn’t ask for a better family.


	16. “Can’t… breathe…” & Their vision goes black, and they crumble into a heap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t… breathe…”  
> Their vision goes black, and they crumble into a heap.

It was the story of Danny’s life really, following Steve blindly into an abandoned warehouse to back him up without enough information or instructions. He should have known that one of those days it would bite him in the ass.

The two of them had been following a lead on one of their drug cases, found the warehouse, and everything had gone wrong from there.

Five men had attacked them once they got inside. One of them is already knocked out on the floor thanks to Danny, but he still has at least two more men to worry about. Steve is too far away now, fighting against two men himself, and Danny wants to go over and help him but he can’t and they should have waited for more backup-

Someone kicks him in the stomach and then again, near the chest this time, and Danny falls over - feels the pain spreading and knows that there is something wrong, but it doesn’t matter right now. He pulls on the guy’s leg, knocks him out and is barely up of the floor when he remembers that there was one other guy near him that he has to take care of…

He’s suddenly punched in the throat. His legs feel weak and he can’t move, can’t breath, backs up against the wall behind him to try and catch his breath but it isn’t working. The pain spreads everywhere around his body, and he feels himself start do slide down. There is a fist coming at him again-

Then he hears a gunshot, and Steve is running over to him and grabbing his shoulders trying to hold him up. “Danny? Danny, say something, talk to me-”

“Can’t… breathe…” Danny’s vision goes black, and he crumbles into a heap.

**

When Danny wakes up again it takes him a few moments to get used to the bright lights around him. He then notices that he’s lying in a hospital bed, and there is soft snoring coming from somewhere in the room.

Steve is curled up in a chair next to his bed, fast asleep, and Danny doesn’t mean to wake him but his throat is too dry to fight the cough fit that overtakes his whole body. Steve is instantly up in his chair, the relief on his face obvious when he sees Danny is finally awake. “Danny, hey, you’re okay-”

Steve hands him a glass of water which Danny takes, already feeling a little better when he lies down on the pillow again. He still feels the pain spreading around his chest though, and his throat hurts when he speaks. “Thanks. But how.. what happened?”

“It was my fault,” Steve answers, not daring to look up at Danny now, hiding his face in his hands. “We should have waited for more backup, I should have- god, Danny, I was so worried about you…”

Danny smiles a little at that, shaking his head fondly. “Hey, I’ve had it worse. You can’t get rid of me that easily, babe. I’m not going anywhere, not any time soon.”

That makes Steve slowly look up at him, but he hesitates just a moment before saying anything else.

“Good.” Steve was now smiling at him, one of those special smiles that Danny had realized over the years were only meant for him. He smiles back, and they look at each other in comfortable silence for a few moments until Steve finally stands up from his chair. “I’m going to get the nurse. And I’ll make sure they get Grace and Charlie from school so they can come see you, okay?”

Yeah, there was no doubt in Danny’s mind anymore. This man probably hadn’t left his side since he got here, and now he was going to make sure Danny would see his kids. When the moment was right, he would tell Steve how he really felt about him - but today wasn’t the day. “Okay. Hey Steve?”

Steve is already almost out of the door, but he instantly turns around. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”


	17. “It’s so cold in here.” “Stop whining. I am not cuddling with you.” & “What do you mean you don’t know where they are? I thought you were with them!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s so cold in here.” “Stop whining. I am not cuddling with you.”  
> “What do you mean you don’t know where they are? I thought you were with them!”

Steve sighed as he let himself fall down on the sofa, turning on the TV, feeling pissed off after this whole week and the difficult case they were working on. Lunch earlier today hadn’t helped his mood either, having to watch Danny flirt with the waitress at the restaurant they went to. But, he told himself, he really didn’t have time to think about any of that. Danny was coming over any minute now for movie night, and he couldn’t ruin this.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door and Steve tried to convince himself it definitely wasn’t his feelings for Danny that made him almost run over to open it, or completely melt after seeing the bright smile that greeted him.

“Hey babe, I brought some beer and popcorn,” Danny said, walking past Steve to the kitchen where they could make everything ready for the evening. “Have you picked a movie yet?”

“Yeah, it’s already set up,” Steve answered, following after him to help. After everything was ready they moved over to the sofa and put everything on the little table in front of them, starting the movie and going mostly quiet besides a few comments here and there.

“It’s so cold in here,” Danny muttered a few moments later, one hand reaching out for the blanket hanging over the side of the sofa. Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly.

“Stop whining. I am not cuddling with you.”

Apparently Danny didn’t hear him, or just didn’t care, because then he was laying his head on Steve’s shoulder and pulling the warm blanket over both of them. It only made Steve smile, and they continued to watch in comfortable silence before Danny spoke again. “So are you going to tell me why you acted so weird at lunch today?”

Shit, Steve thought, this can’t end well. “I- uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

At that Danny lifted his head to look up at Steve with one eyebrow raised, sitting up before pausing the movie. “Are you serious right now? After the nice waitress came over that second time you got that cold look on your face, and it was like you couldn’t wait to get out of there. Almost like you were- I don’t know. Jealous or something.”

“What!? I’m not- why would I be-”

“I just- you have no reason to be jealous if you are, you know,” Danny said, biting his lip and looking at Steve to see his reaction. Steve blinked slowly, his eyes widening when he understood the meaning of Danny’s words. “I have feelings for you, Steve, I just need to know if you feel the same way.”

The soft look on Danny’s face was what broke down Steve’s defensive walls completely, and he felt the joy spreading in his chest when he realized that this could actually happen. This was real.

Then he realized that he still hadn’t said anything, probably should, but he could only get out a soft “Danny” before he closed the little gap between them and finally kissed Danny with everything he had. They were both completely breathless when they pulled away from each other, the intensity of the moment making everything feel dizzy.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it took us this long to get this right. Kono and Chin are going to lose it when they find out, aren’t they?” Steve said, and they both giggled before he pulled Danny in for another kiss. This one quickly got more heated, and they pulled each other impossibly closer. Steve moaned, and then there were kisses following down his neck and oh god, Danny was almost in his lap now-

They both jumped when Steve’s phone suddenly rang, the ringtone much louder then it had any right to be. They pulled apart slowly, both panting for a few moments before he finally got his phone out of his pocket.

“McGarrett,” Steve said as he answered the phone, smiling at Danny one more time before laying his head against the sofa. Something in his brain switched after that, going completely focused the moment he heard what the person on the other end was saying. “What do you mean you don’t know where they are? I thought you were with them!”

The conversation ended with Steve saying they were on their way, and they both stood up from the sofa at the same time as he started explaining what had just happened. “That was Kono, it’s- we have to leave.”

“Okay, let’s go. But we’ll continue this later,” Danny answered, smiling as he reached up to kiss Steve one last time before they ran out to his car. If that made Steve blush a little bit, he was never going to admit it.


	18. “Of course I missed you.”

Steve grabbed his keys and slowly opened the door to his house, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was coming home from the airport, it was late, and he knew that Danny would almost definitely be asleep by now. The plan was to take a shower, cuddle up to Danny, and then get some sleep before they had to be at work tomorrow.

After putting his bags away Steve walked into the living room where he found Danny sleeping on the sofa, snoring lightly with Grace and Charlie on either side of him. The adorable sight made Steve smile, as he realized that it didn’t surprise him at all that they were here.

Before he could do anything else a warm feeling washed over him, a feeling like he was coming home to his family. And in a way he was, he thought. Ever since he and Danny started dating the kids had had been spending a lot of time here with both of them, and Steve was happier than he had been in a very long time.

It wasn’t until that moment that Steve realized that this was a family that had always welcomed him, and he never wanted to leave them. He wanted to spend the rest of his life right here, ask Danny to marry him-

There was a sudden loud noise when Steve accidentally bumped into something, which instantly woke up Danny who sat up in the sofa and rubbed his eyes. “Steve? Is that you?”

How could he look so cute? “Yeah Danno, I’m home, sorry I woke you up. You guys look so comfy over there.”

Danny carefully got himself out of the couch but the kids were still fast asleep, snuggling some pillows and looking even more adorable than normal. “Well, we missed you, and we wanted to surprise you when you got home but. Uh. We might have fallen asleep,” Danny chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

That made Steve look up at him, a surprised look on his face that quickly changed into a bright smile. “You missed me?”

“Of course I missed you, come here,” Danny answered, walking over to him and pulling him in for a tight hug before kissing him lightly, and yeah. This was definitely happening. Steve was going to plan the best proposal ever.


	19. “We can’t lose each other, we just can’t.”

Danny couldn’t sleep.

Today had been an emotional roller coaster to say the least. He’d obviously been worried as hell as he waited outside for Steve, who put himself in danger once again. Angry at the betrayal from Greer, still thankfully getting there just in time to shoot a guy in the head before Steve drowned -  _he could have drowned_  - and the pure relief when Steve knew his name.

Danny loved their team, he did. But none of them could understand the bond him and Steve had, not even Grover. They didn’t know.

The look on Steve’s face after Danny had saved him, as he said Danny’s name, it had broken his heart. It was a reminder of the time they found Steve after he was tortured by Wo Fat, or when they found him in North Korea, and he hated it.

**

Danny was out of bed early the next morning, having decided that he needed to have a talk with Steve. Maybe not the talk he really wanted to have, but still, something had to happen.

When he got to Steve’s house and he’d made sure everything was okay, the words just started flowing out of his mouth. Danny tried to explain how he felt, and maybe this wasn’t the best way but he still couldn’t believe the surprised look on Steve’s face every time he was reminded that someone cared about him. Another reason that something had to be said after yesterday.

“Just promise me you will try to take better care of yourself, okay?” Danny finally said, his voice soft and a very genuine look on his face. “We can’t lose each other, we just can’t.”

“We won’t,” Steve answered quickly, having stayed quiet for most of Danny’s rant but his voice full of affection now. “I promise we won’t.”

Then Danny was being pulled into a hug, and he felt the tension leave his body as he hugged back. They were going to be okay, he thought. It would be okay.


	20. “I hope you step on a Lego in the dark, you absolute burnt piece of toast.”

It was game night at the McGarrett household, and the whole ohana had been invited to play board games and drink beer with some snacks. Currently they were playing Monopoly, and Steve was doing surprisingly well for himself.

They all knew this wasn’t Danny’s favorite game though, and he was known to get pissed off when he only had a small amount of money left like he did right now. On the next throw he ended up on one of Steve’s properties filled with houses, cursing as Steve cheered loudly.

“Are you kidding me? You are not getting my money, no way, that throw doesn’t count. I get to do it again,” Danny said, moving to pick up the dice again.

“What are you talking about, that was a legitimate throw!” Steve answered, gesturing to the dice lying on the table.

“ _How_  was that a legitimate throw-”

“Hey, we watched you count while you moved your token across the game board, give me the money!”

Steve and Danny continued to rant at each other and everyone around them were laughing at them now, Grover the loudest. “Sorry man, it looks like McGarrett won this time,” he finally said.

Steve smiled proudly, making a big show of putting out his hands to accept the money from Danny who narrowed his eyes and grunted in defeat.

“I hope you step on a Lego in the dark, you absolute burnt piece of toast-” Danny muttered under his breath while he handed out his money, still loud enough for Steve to hear. It only made Steve smile wider, knowing this was a man he wanted to annoy for the rest of his life. You know, in a good way.


	21. “I’m tired of being your secret.” & “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Steve looked up from his desk when the door to his office opened, smirking when he saw Danny walking in. They hadn’t really seen each other since this morning, going their separate ways to look at different leads for the case they were working on, but now the only thing left was to finish their paperwork.

“Hey. I’ve missed you today.”

“I’ve missed you too babe,” Danny said quietly, moving closer and walking behind the desk to straddle Steve in his chair, looking at him so fondly that Steve almost missed the mischievous look in his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Steve chuckled and pulled Danny closer, moaning softly as they kissed. They had barely started when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Steve jumped, pushing Danny away, and they were at separate sides of the desk when the door opened again.

Kono walked in, smiling brightly at the sight of them. “Hey, just stopping by with the files you asked for.”

“Oh, thanks. You can just put them on my desk,” Steve answered, trying to look as normal as possible while she did as he’d asked.

Kono then backed out of the door to Steve’s office as she watched them closely, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes in suspicion, a happy but knowing look appearing on her face as she left.

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding when the door finally closed behind her, turning to smile at Danny, but it faded when he saw the look on Danny’s face. He looked annoyed, the furrowed brow showing something was wrong, and Steve sighed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Danny answered, clearly trying to sound like he didn’t care, but it wasn’t working at all. He started to walk away but then suddenly turned around, facing Steve with a determined look. “You know what, no, actually I’m not fine.”

Ah, there it is, Steve thought fondly.

“I’m tired of being treated like something you’re ashamed of, Steve, I’m tired of being your secret. How long is this supposed to go on, huh? Do you not want to be seen with me? Is that it?”

“What?” Steve said loudly, clear disbelief on his face. “Of course I’m not ashamed of you, Danny, what are you even-”

“Then why is nobody allowed to know about us? I mean, I understood this not wanting to tell people at first, but now? I’m not sure I’m okay with that anymore.”

“Okay, Danny, listen to me. I could never be ashamed of you,” Steve said, but Danny stayed quiet.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I really am. How about we tell them together, tomorrow?” Steve asked, his voice soft, one hand stroking Danny’s cheek. Danny closed his eyes at the touch, and Steve could feel him relax.

“Yeah, okay,” Danny said as he opened his eyes again, moving closer to Steve and putting his arms low on his waist. “Your, uh, apology is noted. Acceptance is pending.”

“You let me know now,” Steve answered, and they both smiled at the reminder of when they first met all those years ago. They’d come a long way since then.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know.” Then Danny pulled him in for another kiss and they pulled each other impossibly closer, both excited to finally be able to take this next step together in their relationship.


	22. “I don’t know who I am without you.”

“Cheers.”

Steve and Danny stand in the middle of the restaurant, and their glasses clink together before they’re throwing their heads back and downing their shots.

The relief of finally letting go is still pouring through Steve’s veins as he slowly puts his glass down, but he can’t help but feel a little bit guilty. This was Danny’s dream after all, and even though he seems fine now doesn’t mean he’s not feeling hurt. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me? You really feel like it’s the right decision, leaving this place to Kamekona?”

Danny watches him quietly for a few moments, a fond look on his face, before he puts his own glass down. “Steve, let me explain something to you. We have been through so much together and you’ve been a part of my life for so long now, it’s like I don’t know who I am without you. Whatever we do, I’m staying with you. So, yes, I think this is the right thing to do, and we’ll figure this out together. It’s like I told you, babe- if you’re out, I’m out. Okay?”

Hearing Danny say these words is exactly what Steve needed, and he sighs in relief as the last of the knots in his stomach melt away. “Yeah, okay,” he finally answers quietly. “Thank you, Danny. Seriously.”

Steve knows that Danny is right, too. Because whatever happens in their future they will face it together, and that’s the most important thing to both of them. 

“You’re welcome,” Danny says lightly, and he smirks as he nudges Steve’s shoulder playfully. A smile lights up Steve’s face, and they stand together in silence for a few moments until Danny turns around to fill up their glasses again.


	23. "alternatively, we’re the drunk idiots who keep moving the mistletoe to get our coworkers to kiss"

Danny felt like his heart had grown three sizes. Currently he was surrounded by people he loved as their whole team celebrated the holidays together, the annual Christmas party at Steve’s house having become a tradition for them over the years. He closed his eyes as he listened to the conversations and laughter, sinking deeper into the sofa he sat on.

The house still smelled like Danny’s newly baked cookies, there were beautiful decorations all around them, and low Christmas music was playing in the background. He might be a little bit drunk, but to Danny this moment felt magical and he hadn’t felt this light or happy in a very long time.

“Listen, I have an idea,” Steve almost whispered, interrupting Danny’s thoughts as he leaned over and nudged Danny’s shoulder.

The mischievous look in his eyes made Danny smile as he took another sip of his beer, looking at Steve for a moment and admiring just how good he looked right now. To be fair he always did, not that Danny could ever say that out loud. “What’s that?”

“What if we used the mistletoe to, you know, get the kids together?”

Danny obviously thought this was a great idea, so then they were both giggling as they pulled one of the mistletoe decorations down from the ceiling. They didn’t want to look too obvious with their plan though, so their first victims had to be something easy.

Together Steve and Danny spent the next half an hour chasing their coworkers around the house, trying with various results to get them to kiss each other and spread some holiday cheer. While most of the team only looked amused at Steve and Danny’s shenanigans they had also gotten pretty annoyed by the time their real targets had finally been nudged together.

Tani and Junior were at last standing close enough for Steve and Danny to make their move and somehow they managed to sneak up behind them, holding the mistletoe right above their heads. Junior was the first to notice it, looking excited. Tani just rolled her eyes, smiling as she quickly reached up to kiss his cheek. When Steve and Danny showed no signs of backing away with the mistletoe she batted it away with her hand. “Stop it!”

“You have to respect the rules,” Danny said, trying his best to sound serious, but smiling when Steve laughed happily next to him. It really was the most beautiful sound in the world, Danny thought.

“Okay, that’s it,” Tani said, grinning as she finally snatched the mistletoe out from Steve’s hand, then pointing a firm finger at them. “If that’s how you’re playing it, you two should be next.”

The loud cheers around them surprised Danny for a minute, but when he looked up the mistletoe was already right above their heads.

Huh. Would you look at that.

Danny licked his lips, slowly looking at Steve who was now right in front of him, eyes carefully following the movement.

“Well, what do you say?” Danny asked lightly, unable to read Steve’s expression but hoping that this could be the moment they’d been waiting for. Something that would finally make them confront this thing that had been hanging between them since the moment they met. A kiss that could change everything.

A smirk spread across Steve’s face, his hands moving around Danny’s waist. “We have to respect the rules, don’t we?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Danny answered, suddenly feeling a little bit breathless.

In a moment of bravery he quickly reached up and kissed the man in front of him, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Before he could pull away Steve was kissing him back and pulling Danny even closer, one hand sliding into Danny’s hair. Together they melted into the kiss, almost forgetting where they were, only breaking away when someone accidentally bumped into them.

Then the mistletoe was gone, and the team had already spread around the house speaking in excited voices. Steve and Danny were still stuck in the same spot, holding each other close.

“Merry Christmas Danno,” Steve whispered softly.

Danny’s smile was the biggest it had been all evening, a warm and happy feeling spreading in his chest. “Merry Christmas, Steve.”


End file.
